Music to His Ears
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: In an attempt to prove that he has changed, Loki decided to join the Avengers. At one of Tony's parties, he meets Iris Blake, a singer and an agent of SHIELD. Loki iinstantly falls in love with her voice, but this singer has a few more tricks up her sleeve. Can the trickster handle it all? Rated T for a few bad words here and there. LokixOC.
1. Chapter 1: Loki Dreamin'

**Hello Readers! I'm here to give a few warnings before you read. This story contains an abusive relationship for some parts, so if any of that triggers or offends you then I suggest not reading. I do have other cuter stories I have written!**

**To all of you who have stayed past the warning: Please Enjoy and leave a review at the end!**

**I also do not own Marvel, Avengers, or any character's except the ones of my own creation.**

**Also all of the chapter titles will be (Or try to be) a play on song titles. I will recommend listening to the songs that will be in each chapter.**

**For this chapter I recommend listening to Sia's California Dreamin' when you see the ***

Chapter 1: Loki Dreamin'

Loki was begrudging but given his circumstances, he knew that refusal would only result in his being dragged along with the other's anyway. As part of a deal to get him out of prison and to show he had reformed, Loki had to join the Avengers. At first, he hated it with every fiber of his being. Yet over time, the god of mischief had found he actually enjoyed the praises of people he helped with the team.

Now he was in his private room in the Avenger's tower, dressed in a crisp all black suit with an emerald and gold tie. He smoothed his hair back with his hand as he observed his image in the mirror. There was a party tonight to celebrate one of the Avenger's recent victories over HYDRA. Loki was told that it was mandatory for everyone to be there, which naturally made him not want to attend. It was only the constant threat of Thor dragging him to the party that made him relent. He slid an emerald and gold tie pin on to polish off his outfit. He was a god… and gods had to look regal at all times. As the mischievous man made his way to the door, he cursed as he suddenly heard the one key component of this party that the billionaire had stressed in his head.

"_It's a masquerade so don't forget your mask!" Tony's all too chipper voice echoed in Loki's' head._

The raven haired male sighed as he looked back at the mirror. A single slender finger glowed with emerald magic as he waved it over his eyes. His magic created an elegant gold and black mask over his eyes. With the finishing touch finally applied, he straightened his jacket before finally exiting his room. In the hallway, Thor waited outside the door to his room. The thunder god had dressed less formally than his brother, but it showed their differences. The blonde looked over at the raven haired approaching him, giving him a brotherly smile.

"How very like you Loki." Thor compliment. "Always dressed to pull at the heart strings of all the young maidens that lie in waiting."

Loki just rolled his eyes. "I was under the impression that the event was formal brother."

Thor laughed heartily at Loki's formality. He clapped a hand on his back, nearly causing the taller male to fall over.

"They always are intended to be, but by the end of the night everything becomes much more relaxed." Thor's voiced boomed joyously.

It was then the voices of the rest of the team soon echoed down the hall as the two Asgardians turned their attentions to the others. The team soon was walking down the hall and into the extravagant ballroom of Stark Tower. The room erupted into applause as all the other masked guests turned their attention to the heroes. They all soon dispersed into small groups. Tony, Rhodey, and Thor were mingling with many of the higher ranking SHIELD agents. Natasha, Bruce, and Sam were all at the bar trying to get drunk enough to interact with these snobs. Steve stood awkwardly in a corner, but conversed with some of the older guests. Loki, however, held a glass of rich red wine in his fingers as he sat at the bar with his legs crossed. He enjoyed watching how human's interacted with one another, his devious emerald-cerulean eyes falling upon a cluster of women he could tell were fawning over him. Even here he had that effect on women. A grin played across his lips as he noticed a few of them mustering the courage to come over and talk to him. Much to his dismay, Tony stepped in front of them, eliciting a groan from the god.

"You might want to get a closer seat." The billionaire told Loki, causing the taller male to quirk an eyebrow. "Let's say, your brother told me how fond you are of music and you do not want to miss the entertainment I booked for tonight."

Just then, the crowd hushed and all of them turned their attention to the stage where a microphone stood. The soft sound of heels echoed off the perfectly polished floor. Loki rose from his seat and followed Tony towards the stage, his wine glass still in hand. A woman dressed in an emerald dress which clung to her perfect hourglass figure with off the shoulder sleeves stood before the microphone. Tony stood before her on the floor. A delicate black lace mask covered her face just around her doe-like hazel eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Nightingale of New York, Ms. Iris Blake." Tony introduced the singer just as the piano began to play.*

Tony took his spot by Loki. It was true he admired music greatly, but he was extremely critical and found most modern singers to be dull and lacking in their voice. The god of mischief had never been left speechless until he heard Iris begin singing.

_**All the leaves are brown**_

_**And the sky is grey**_

_**I've been for a walk**_

_**On a winter's day**_

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her voice echoed across the hushed crowd. Her voice. It was unlike any he had ever heard. She had him completely hypnotized with the ebb and flow her perfect control, flawlessly switching between a soft hush to a powerful belt. He didn't know when, but Tony had leaned closer to him.

"Told you so." Tony smirked.

"Hush." Loki quickly shushed the billionaire so he could properly focus all of his attention back to Iris.

_**I'd be safe and warm**_

_**If I was in LA**_

_**California Dreamin'**_

_**On such a winter's day**_

Throughout her performance, not a single person could take their eyes off of her. In Loki's mind, her title was a perfect fit. He saw others began to mingle once more as she continued singing, but he found himself unable to move from his spot. He tucked a hand into his pocket as kept his entire focus on the singer before him. She was like the mythical siren and he the sailor she had captivated. After about thirty minutes, Iris bowed her head to take a break as the pianist helped her down the stairs of the stage. She let the gathered part of her dress in her hand fall as she stepped onto the hardwood floor. Her heels delicately clicked toward the bar, Loki following not too far behind her.

"What will it be for you sweetheart?" Natasha asked, playing the role of bartender for the night.

"Just a water please." Iris smiled sweetly. "Maybe after my next set I'll get a glass of wine."

Natasha chuckled softly as she handed the woman a bottle of water. Iris took the glass bottle into her hands, opening it just as Loki settled himself against the bar next to her. The god towered over her smaller form as he looked for Natasha to give a refill of his wine.

"Are you enjoying your night sir?" Iris asked formally, looking up as Loki's emerald eyes looked down at her.

"I will admit I wasn't, until you began singing." Loki admitted, turning on his full charm toward the mortal woman before him.

Natasha set his wine glass down between them before heading down the bar to help a few other guests. His slender fingers carefully took the glass.

"Well I'm glad I could brighten someone's night. I must admit…. This is a little more extravagant than where I usually sing." Iris chuckled as she sipped on her water.

"And where do you usually perform?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as he was genuinely curious.

"The shower mostly." A male interrupted, speaking before Iris could as he walked over to the pair. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the small singer close to his side. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting: Erik Thompson, head researcher for Stark Industries."

Erik extended his hand to Loki, who shook it out of formality rather than wanting to. This Erik gave the god of mischief a feel of dread as he noticed Iris' whole demeanor changed at his appearance.

"Loki Laufeyson." Loki introduced himself as he shook the man's hand.

Iris' eyes went wide. She had been talking to an actual avenger just a few moments ago? Erik's hold on her side tightened a bit before loosening. She looked up at her boyfriend, confusion dancing around her eyes.

"I think it's time for your next set love." Erik smiled, kissing her temple before giving her a gentle nudge toward the stage.

Iris nodded silently, taking a few steps toward the stage before turning. She smiled at the god of mischief.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Laufeyson." Iris spoke softly before turning back and walking to the stage.

Loki watched her disappear into the crowd of people before his attention was snapped back to the man next to him. He took a sip of his wine to try and wipe the annoyed look from his face. Erik now held a drink in his hand, also taking a sip of it. The atmosphere around Erik has suddenly changed as Iris now took the stage again.

"That's quite a woman you have there Mr. Thompson." Loki tried to be cordial with Erik.

"Oh she is." Erik chuckled darkly. "Though she's a bit hard to control, though you usually don't have a problem with controlling people do you?"

Loki merely rolled his eyes. This mortal worked for Stark so of course he had known about his previous attempt to take over Earth and about his powers. Loki set his glass down on the bar before turning to fully face the shorter male next to him.

"I don't need my powers to get any woman I want." He coolly stated with a grin.

"Then take any other woman you want." Erik took up Loki on his challenge, glaring at the god. "Iris is mine and I'm the only man that she will ever need…"

"My, my, my, you mortals do have a habit of playing god don't you? Well Mr. Thompson let me give you some advice; a mask can only hide so much. Pretty soon your ugliness will be revealed and no one will want you…" The god of mischief stabbed back with his insult before turning on his heel to end the conversation.

What an arrogant little shit that Erik was. Loki had to walk out onto the balcony to settle his rising anger before he lost his cool. His pale hands gripped the railing as he stared out over the New York skyline. It was not as magnificent of a sight as Asgard, but still a beautiful sight for Earth. Was he growing soft from his extended time spent here?

"What's bothering you Frosty?" Tony's voice called out from the doorway.

Loki scoffed at the nickname that the billionaire had thrusted upon you as an "initiation" to the team. He turned to face Tony.

"I just wanted to get away from the crowds for a bit is all." Loki told him before turning his attention back to the sky.

"You're missing Iris sing though." Tony retorted.

"I don't think her little guard dog would like me watching her so closely." He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Thompson you mean? That guy is such an asshole. Don't listen to him Frosty. Go enjoy yourself and I'll remind Thompson who signs his checks."

Loki actually chuckled at the threat Tony could cut the arrogant little man with. After a few more moments, the raven haired male turned back and headed back into the full swing of the party. However, as he made his way to the stage, he found that Iris was no longer up there. Scanning the room, he found she wasn't there either. Maybe she had already left? He sighed to himself before he used one of his illusions to appear that he was still there as the true Loki exited the doors to the hallway. As he walked down the hall, he could faintly make out the barely audibly sounds of two people fighting. Loki silently stalked the hall until he found the source of the quarrel.

"Let go of me Erik." Iris quietly pleaded . "You're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" Erik snapped, causing a whimper to escape from the singer's lips. "You think I didn't see what you were doing?!"

Loki hid around the corner as he eavesdropped on the two's argument.

"You're trying to whore your way into the Avengers now." Erik spat venomously as another soft cry escaped from Iris's lips. "Don't think I don't know what you were doing. I'm not an idiot!"

"I was just talking to him is all…" Iris cried softly.

"You know that only I am allowed to have you…. You know that they would never accept a monster like you into their team." Erik sneered at his trembling girlfriend. "If they knew half of what I did, you wouldn't of been here tonight… If I knew Stark had asked you to sing, I would have told him to find someone else."

"I just wanted to sing Erik… That's all." Iris's voice cracked with her plea.

Then the sharp crack of a hand hitting her cheek echoed off the wall as Loki could hear her fall to the floor and cry out in pain. If Loki's blood wasn't already boiling moments ago, it certainly was now. He wanted to intervene, but would it truly make things any better for the singer? Would he just make things worse and cause her more pain at the hand of this cruel man? It was when he heard another cry escape her lips that all of his rational senses snapped. Loki quickly rounded the corner, grabbing the wrist of the hand of Erik, who was about to grab Iris by the hair. Erik turned to look with burning eyes at the god of mischief.

"I believe you should leave Mr. Thompson." Loki spat as he easily tossed him down the hall toward the elevator.

Loki offered a hand to Iris, who accepted it with her trembling one. He helped her to stand and guided her back down the hall and into another elevator. He pressed the "B" button, watching as the door closed. Iris kept her gaze low as tears pricked at her eyes. Erik had been cruel to her for years, but never like this. Never in public.

"Is there anywhere I can take you dear?" Loki spoke sweetly as he offered a golden handkerchief he summoned with his magic.

"My apartment…" Iris spoke meekly as she dried her eyes before trying to hand the cloth back to Loki.

He merely placed it in her hand, using his larger hand to curl her fingers over the silky fabric. He hadn't once looked at her the whole elevator ride down, but now his emerald eyes glanced over her form. A new form of anger rising in him as he saw what that man had done to her. Iris still kept her gaze to the floor as Loki's eyes roamed from the bruise on her cheek to the bruises on her wrists.

"I'll make him suffer." Loki mistakenly said out loud.

Iris shook her head. "Don't… I... It'll only make things worse… I'm not worth it…"

Before Loki could argue the elevator door opened and he guided Iris out of the cool steel structure to one of the many cars in the underground garage. One thing he had found himself enjoying while on earth was driving. For some reason it was a great stress relief to him. He migrated to his favorite of Stark's vast collection: A dark green and black sports car. He opened the passenger door for Iris, ensuring she was fully in and buckled before shutting her door and getting into the driver's seat.

"FRIDAY, please have the GPS take me to Ms. Blake's address." Loki instructed the AI as he started the car.

He pulled out of the garage and into the seemingly empty New York streets. Iris stared out at the scenery that passed by, trying to ignore the burning pain in her wrists. She felt a coolness encompass the wrist she had rested in her lap. Hazel eyes wandered from the window to see Loki's larger pale hand resting over her wrist. She could have sworn his hands were warm when he helped her up. As if sensing the question forming in her head, the god let out a small chuckle.

"Being a frost giant has some perks." Loki answered as she turned to look at him.

"I thought giants were like over forty feet tall." Iris replied with a smile on her face.

Before Loki could even open his mouth to make a smart remark, Iris' small voice spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Laufeyson." She cordially thanked the god seated next to her.

"Loki." He corrected her with a playful smirk on his lips. "There is no need to thank me, Ms. Blake."

"Iris." She corrected him back in the same manner he had corrected her.

Soon enough, he pulled up to the sidewalk outside her apartment. He removed his hand from her wrist as he exited the car, walking around to open her door for her. Iris gladly accepted the hand he offered her as he helped her out of the car and onto the sidewalk. The night air was cold, causing the singer to shiver a bit before she was encompassed by the warmth of Loki's suit coat as he rested it over her shoulders. He followed directly beside her as she walked into the building before them. It was a short elevator ride to the third floor and an even shorter walk to the door to her apartment. Iris turned back to look up at the much taller male behind her.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Iris asked as a soft smile came across her lips.

"I would be delighted to accept your invitation, Ms. Bla…" Loki started before correcting himself. "Iris."

Iris opened the door to her apartment, hanging her purse on a nearby coat hook. Loki removed his jacket from her shoulders and hung it up as well. Emerald eyes danced around the abode, taking in every detail. It was larger than most apartments he had been in and lightly decorated. His eyes wandered over to a bookcase, which housed records and CDs instead of books. A record player sat on a wooden table next to bookcase. The singer took a few more steps before a meow echoed throughout the apartment, causing her to turn to Loki.

"I should warn you," Iris began to explain, "I have a cat. Her name is Amber and she isn't too fond… of…"

The sight before caused Iris to cover her mouth to hide the goofy smile spreading across her lips. Amber, her tortoise shell cat that everyone said was too ugly to get adopted, was rubbing all against Loki's legs and purring as loudly as she could. Seeing the god of mischief, bend down to pick up the cat and stroke it ever so gently melted her heart into a puddle on the floor.

"Well hello there Amber." Loki greeted the feline, earning him an affectionate nuzzle of her head to his chin. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I think I'll go change before I make the tea." Iris told him as she made her way to her bedroom.

She shut the door and sighed softly to herself, softly cursing herself for inviting Loki in. She tore the mask from her face and tossed it onto her bed in irritation. It wasn't because she didn't want him to come in… but she felt bad because she had had to been rescued by him. She sighed again before pulling the zipper to her dress down her side, letting the soft fabric pool at her feet before stepping out of it. She walked over to her dresser and tossed on a simply oversized sweater and a pair of leggings. Grabbing a hair tie from on top of her dresser, she tied her hair up in a messy curled ponytail before exiting her room. As she rounded the corner to the living room, she smiled as she saw Loki sitting on the couch with Amber curled up in his lap. He too had removed his mask.

"Which kind of tea do you like?" Iris asked as she crossed the living room and into the kitchen area behind the couch.

"Surprise me." Loki glanced back at her, as his hand mindlessly petted Amber. "Iris… There is something I have been meaning to ask you since the car ride over."

"And what's that?" She asked as she filled the kettle with water before setting it on the stove.

"What did Erik mean when he said that if we knew half of what he did that you wouldn't have been at the party tonight?" That was what had bothered him the most. Well that and… "And why did he call you a monster?"

Iris had to juggle the coffee cup in her hand at Loki's sudden straightforward questions. She tried to calm herself as she finally regained control of the cup and set it down. Her hands trembled on the ceramic surface. He had heard all of that? Iris shook her head. She knew that she couldn't tell him… at least not yet.

"He was just angry and drunk." Iris replied after a few moments of silence to calm herself. "He… he always says stuff like that when he's angry and we've been together for almost 5 years so he knows a lot about me that most people don't."

Iris opened a cabinet, cursing that her good tea was on the very top shelf. She huffed softly as she tiptoed up to try and grab it. However as the barely tips of her fingers skimmed the bottom of the box, a pale hand reached up and grabbed it from behind her. She quickly spun around to see Loki directly behind her… and also on the couch?

"H…how?" Iris asked inquisitively as she carefully took the box of tea from the second Loki before it disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

"A simple duplicate." Loki explained. "They don't call me the god of mischief for nothing."

Loki could tell that Iris was lying with her answers. She could tell him when she was ready to, but for now he would be content with having saved her. Silence filled the room as Iris moved to prepare the cups of tea. The kettle began to whistle and she quickly turned the stove off, pouring the boiling water into each cup.

"Honey or sugar, Mr. Laufeyson?" She asked him as she grabbed both the sugar and honey jar in front of her.

"One spoon of honey please, Ms. Blake." Loki said overly cordial to tease the singer.

She chuckled as she put a single spoon of honey into both before bringing the two cups over to the couch, setting them on the coffee table in front of them. Amber had decided to move to the seat just to the right of Loki, allowing Iris to sit to his left. She held her cup in two hands as she cautiously sipped the steaming amber liquid. Loki had his cup in one hand, sipping from it as his emerald eyes wandered over Iris. His eyes stopped on her wrists, which now only had light yellow and green speckled bruises. Were his eyes deceiving him? He could have sworn that they were purple in the car ride over.

"I don't think I could ever repay you for your kindness tonight." Iris' voice broke him out of his concentration.

"Hearing you sing tonight is payment enough." Loki let a genuine smile slip across his lips. "Of all of the Midgardian music I have heard, none compare to you in talent or beauty."

A blush spread across her cheeks as she shyly looked into her cup of tea, causing a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Well… I'm singing at a night club tomorrow night," She detailed, "You…. And the Avengers should come. It'd be nice to have some morale support there."

"We would be delighted to see you perform Iris." He accepted.

The rest of the night was spent just talking and sipping on their tea. After one of the many stories Loki was sharing about his many misadventures as a child in Asgard, he glanced over at the clock. It read 4:36AM. He looked back over at Iris, seeing the sleep that threatened to overtake her. He set his cup on the table before them before carefully taking her's out of her hand and setting it down as well. Carefully hooking an arm under her knees and around her shoulders, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Thank you." Iris tiredly thanked the man as he set her in the bed, pulling the blankets over her.

"You're welcome, my dear." Loki smiled as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Could you grab my phone out of my purse?" She asked as she rolled over, almost immediately falling asleep. "It's my alarm for work tomorrow."

Loki stood up and teleported to the door of her apartment, spotting the black leather bag hanging from its strap on the coat hanger. He reached in and fished out the small cellular device. The home screen activated as it showed that Iris had 65 unread text messages and 26 missed calls, all from Erik. His emerald eyes rolled as he tapped on them, thankful that she didn't have a password. He deleted all of the messages before teleporting back to Iris' room.

"I've got…" He cut himself off as Iris had already fallen asleep.

He plugged her phone onto the charger by her bed before walking around the bed to look at Iris' sleeping face. He bent over, his slender fingers gently running down her cheek as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. With that, he teleported out of her apartment and down to the car on the sidewalk.

A person sat in a car, watching the green and black sports car pull away. The figure pulled out a phone, pressing a contact and holding it up to their ear.

"This better be good." A male voice came from the other end.

"I have information regarding your missing Siren." The person looked up at Iris' apartment as they spoke.

"I'm listening." The man spoke in a more interested tone.

"I've found her location. Have your men come to pick her up in three days. I can assure she will be alone so everything will go according to plan." The person smirked.

"Very well. Three days. Hail HYDRA."

"Hail HYDRA."


	2. Chapter 2: Loki's Cherie

**Hello Lovelies! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Get ready for some excitement in this chapter! The songs to listen to at the * in this chapter will be:**

**Jessica Rabbit: Why Don't You Do Right**

**DJ Antoine: Ma Cherie**

**As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Loki's Chérie

Iris' alarm went off at 8:30. She grumbled and lazily rolled over to turn it off, staring up at her ceiling before eventually getting out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, she began to roll her neck to crack it. Today was an important day at work and she needed to look her best for her presentation of her research to the director of SHIELD. After a quick shower, she wrapped herself in a robe and her hair in a towel before she walked out, heading to the kitchen. Her coffee pot had already brewed some coffee, filling the entire apartment with the delicious aroma. She grabbed a coffee cup from the clean dish side of her sink and spooned in three spoonful's of sugar before pouring in the steaming dark brown liquid.

"Today is going to be a good day." Iris though to herself as she enjoyed her cup of coffee.

After about another thirty minutes of getting ready, Iris was rushing out of her apartment to catch the bus to Stark Tower. She wore her black dress slacks and a nice long sleeved red blouse. The sound of her low black heels echoed as she rushed down the sidewalk, clutching her purse to her side to keep it from flying around. As she rounded the corner, she was able to make it just in time and practically jumped onto the stairs of the bus as the doors were closing. She paid for her ticket and took a seat in the back. She pulled her phone out along with a pair of headphones, plugging them in before placing them in her ears. She selected from the playlist titled "set list". A smile danced across her lips as she picked one that she would want to perform for Loki because she wanted his critique on it. Ever since last night, her mind hadn't been able to stop thinking of the trickster god. He was just fascinating and kind. He didn't have to save her Erik's wrath but he jumped in without a second thought. Her mind was a pleasant mix of the song ringing through her ears and Loki.

The bus ride was twenty minutes as the towering sky scarper came into view. Iris removed her earphones before placing them and her phone back into her purse. She made her way to the front of the bus, promptly exiting once it had come to a complete stop. Taking a deep breath, Iris pressed forward into Stark Tower. Her heels delicately clicked across the tile floor as she made her way to the elevator, pressing the 16th floor button as she entered. She waited in the back left corner, surprised that no one ever entered after her. The ride to her floor was quiet except for the gentle background music coming from the speaker overhead. A short time later, the metal doors opened to Iris' floor. As soon as she stepped out, her attention was turned to a commotion coming from her lab. She rushed to the entrance of her lab, pushing a few lab assistants out of the way to see what was wrong as she had feared the worse.

"Doctor Blake, I was beginning to wonder where you were." Nick Fury looked over at Iris as she entered her lab fully.

"I'm sorry Director Fury." She apologized quickly. "However, I would like to point out that I am not due at work for another forty five minutes."

Fury chuckled as he rose from the seat he had taken at one of her tables. He walked over and now stood before her.

"You are needed for an emergency meeting with the Avenger's." Fury told her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I take it you need my expertise on a certain matter." She assumed as she set her purse on her desk, walking over to the wall where her lab coat hung. She slid it on, pulling her out from it as she turned to retrieve a tablet. "Lead the way, Director Fury."

Fury walked with Iris trailing close behind her to the elevator. Once they were both in and the only ones in, he pressed the "A" button and the elevator began to rise. Iris nervous rocked back and forth on her feet. She was a scientist and singer. She wasn't a hero, so what exactly could the Avengers have run across that would require her to see. Soon enough the elevator stopped, its doors opening to a floor that was very different from her lab's. She stepped out behind Fury as he led her to a briefing room. It seemed that they were the first to arrive.

"Take a seat Doctor Blake." Fury motioned to a seat.

Iris nodded and took the seat, waiting for the other's to arrive.

Loki sat on couch in the common room of the Avenger's private floor. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. He had a few moments before this dreadful meeting would commence. Emerald eyes rolled as the obnoxious commotion of the rest of the team began to fill the room as they sought after coffee. Tony was the first to pour a cup, drinking the steaming liquid without any sugar or cream. He plopped on the couch next to the trickster.

"So~ how was the rest of your night?" Tony trilled as he looked over Loki.

"It was fine, though all of you were so loud that I couldn't sleep at all." Loki grumpily muttered.

"So you didn't go anywhere after you left? Not to a certain someone's house? Hmmmm?" The billionaire insinuated.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow, giving Tony an unamused look.

"FRIDAY, what time did Frosty here return to the tower?" Tony asked the AI.

"Loki teleported from the garage to his private room at exactly 5:12AM." The AI reported.

Loki sighed, setting his cup and book down. "I had to take a young woman home. She was in distress. I was not going to let her take a cab and risk any further harm. Is there something wrong with my actions?"

"No, but that certain person didn't happen to be Ms. Blake would it?" Tony asked.

Loki remained silent. Tony smirked as that was as good as hearing him say it.

"I knew you'd like her." Tony patted him on the back before standing up and walking over to put his cup in the sink. "Ok Avengers. We've got a meeting in uh… fifteen minutes ago."

Everyone rushed toward the meeting room, Loki being the last to nonchalantly get up and exit the room. Upon entering the briefing room, the first thing he noticed was Iris sitting in the back. What was she doing here? His interest was piqued as he made his way to his usual seat in the back, which just so happened to be right next to her.

"Good morning Ms…" Loki began to greet, noticing her nametag. "Dr. Blake."

"Good morning Mr. Laufeyson." Iris smiled as she greeted him in reply.

He took his seat next to her, both of them turning their attention to Fury who stood at the front of the table.

"Well now that everyone is here we can get started." Fury stated as the room dimmed and a projector from the middle of the table began to show a video. "Yesterday, a group of undercover SHIELD agents took this video from within a HYDRA facility. It seems that HYDRA has been experimenting with attaching robotics to humans in order to turn them into weapons."

"That's why you needed me…" Iris muttered to herself as her hazel eyes studied the footage.

The video showed one of the hybrids burst into flames as it tried to fire a blast from its hand. It quickly cut to another man screaming in agony as he tried to move his newly robotic limbs. Iris had to look down to avoid the horrible images, her hands tightly grabbing onto her dress pants. Loki's eyes glanced down before returning to the video as he rested on of his hands over her's in order to comfort her. Thankfully, the table hid such an action. Once the video was over, the projector turned off and the room was fully lit again.

"How do we fight these things Fury?" Steve asked.

"That is where Dr. Blake comes in." Fury directed his attention to her, causing everyone else to as well.

Loki quickly retracted his hand from hers.

"Dr. Blake is the front runner in biorobotics." The director of SHIELD addressed. "All these questions should be directed to her."

Steve just looked at her, leaning back in his chair.

"Doctor… how would we combat such things?" He reiterated.

Iris took a deep breath before looking up to meet everyone's gaze.

"If they keep going on the same path, we won't have to fight them," Iris began to explain, "Whoever is doing the surgeries has no idea how to link the neural interface of the human body with the circuitry of the robotics. The problem also lies in the robotics themselves. They are using strictly inorganic robotics. If they find out how to create the robotics I use in my experiments, then it would be even more difficult to combat them. Such individuals could be given a number of enhancements that would make them nearly impossible to combat because they could have acute sense and hear us coming from a mile away or could see us coming even when in stealth mode. And If we were able to get close enough… hand to hand would be out of the question for those that don't already have super strength. Bullets and arrows may be able to penetrate the robotics, but there is no guarantee they would damage them at all…"

Iris sighed softly to herself.

"In conclusion… the best way to combat them is to destroy my work…" She looked up at director Fury. "If they can never get a hold of my research then they would keep failing."

"That seems a bit extreme Iris." Tony voiced his concern. "We're talking about your life's work."

"Well it wouldn't be gone Mr. Stark." Iris chuckled as she tapped her temple. "All of it would be safe up here in my head. And I can assure that if I was ever taken that I would die before they could ever get any information from me."

Everyone fell silent for a few moments before Fury spoke.

"Then it's settled." Fury stated, turning to Tony. "Tony, will you go with Dr. Blake to help her delete all of her research from all of the mainframes of Stark Industries."

He nodded as both he and Iris rose from their spots in the meeting room. Iris lead the billionaire to the elevator. Her life's work was going to be destroyed, but it was necessary. She wasn't angry or upset. In fact she was relieved.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this Iris." Tony apologized to her softly.

"It's ok Mr. Stark." Iris smiled softly. "I actually don't mind at all… Actually this will give me more time to focus on my music career. That is… if you don't mind?"

Tony chuckled. "I don't mind at all. You could probably make more money as a singer with your voice. We all can't wait to see you tonight."

"Loki already told you all?" She blushed a bit.

"Oh he set a reminder with FRIDAY, who then told me of the reminder." The billionaire laughed as the elevator doors opened.

The two exited and began the short walk to Iris' lab. The singer tried as hard as she could to contain the excitement that was swelling up inside of her.

Later that night, the Avengers were all walking into the club that Iris was going to be performing at. Each one of them decided on more casual outfits, even though Loki took a lot of convincing to just wear casual clothes. The trickster sat at the bar in his black skinny jeans and a dark green button up tucked into his pants. He wore well-polished black dress shoes and a black belt with a gold buckle. He ordered a gin and tonic before going to join the other Avengers at their table. Natasha looked up at the god of mischief as he sat down.

"We need you to do something!" The assassin told Loki.

"What?" The trickster asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"We need you to teleport backstage to give this bouquet we got Iris." Tony interrupted as he thrust a giant bouquet of roses into Loki's free arm.

The god rolled his eyes before setting his drink down on the table. In a small flash of green magic he teleported back to right in front of the door to Iris' dressing room. He knocked softly, feeling ridiculous that he got roped into doing this but it did make part of him happy. When there was no answer, he cracked the door open and saw Iris sitting at her dressing table. She had headphones in and was staring at her phone. So that was why she hadn't heard him. A smirk danced across his lips as he fully stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to her, standing right behind her as she was still completely unaware of his presence. She glanced up for a second as she thought she saw something in her mirror, nearly jumping out of her chair as she saw Loki in the mirror. Iris clutched at her chest as she pulled a single headphone out.

"Jesus Loki," Iris exclaimed, "You scared me!"

"In my defense, I did knock." The trickster chuckled as he handed her the bouquet. "It's from the team. They all wanted to wish you luck."

"And you didn't?" She teased him as she took the flowers from him, burying her nose in them. "They smell lovely."

"I know you don't need luck." He let a smile quickly flash across his lips before returning to his usual smirk. "Well Ms. Blake. I cannot await your performance."

He gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before disappearing with his magic. He reappeared at the table, picking his drink back up and taking a long drink from it. Moments later, the announcer's voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for tonight's featured performer: Ms. Iris Blake!" The male voice introduced as Iris walked from back stage onto the stage. She wore tight fitting black velvet leggings and a flowy navy crop top with renaissance sleeves. Her hair was styled half up and her make-up was minimal but elegant. "Tonight she will perform her brand new set, never before heard by an audience!"*

_**You had plenty money in 1922 **_

_**You let other women make a fool of you**_

_**Why don't you do right**_

_**Like some other men do?**_

Iris began to sway to the melody of the piano as the rest of the accompaniment came in.

_**Get out of here**_

_**Give me some money too**_

Loki's eyes went wide. Her seductive tone set him in a trance once more, his emerald eyes completely focused on her and her crimson lips as she sang. The way she swayed her hips to the rhythmic bass that accompanied her with the orchestra caused him to go stiffer. The crowd too was in awe of her as well. But in Loki's mind, it was just him and Iris. Her hazel eyes locked with his, burning with the passion of the song as she sang. Once again he was speechless.

_**Now if you had prepared twenty years ago**_

_**You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door**_

_**Why don't you do right**_

_**Like some other men do?**_

After a few more verses the song was over and the crowd was completely silent. Internally, Iris was freaking out. Had they hated it? Then everyone broke out in applause leaving her with a standing ovation. She had noticed the first to stand was Loki, causing her to smile. She grabbed the microphone and leaned in.

"Hit it boys!" She told the band as they began to play Let's Face the Music and Dance by Frank Sinatra.

After her set was all over, she descended the stairs of the stage and was surrounded by the many members of the audience that had told her she was simply amazing. She weaved her way through the adoring audience until she was at the bar.

"Gin and Tonic please." She asked the bartender as she turned, smiling at her new crowd of adoring fans: The Avengers.

"That was mind blowing Iris!" Tony hugged the singer tightly.

"You did good kid." Natasha complimented.

One after the other, all of the Avengers praised her singing before dispersing into the crowd. Loki was the last to approach her, noticing how she suddenly grew nervous upon his approach. She clutched the glass in her hand a bit tighter, her heart beginning to race. She had made that set just for Loki, hoping he would like it.

"S…so what did you think?" Iris shyly asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear nervously before looking up into his piercing green eyes.

A genuine smile was planted on his lips as he looked down at her. "Once again, you left me speechless Iris."

Upon hearing his praise, Iris' whole demeanor changed. She was like a child who had just gotten a piece of candy for being good. He really liked it?

"Really?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Really." He chuckled before finishing his drink. "I believe that not even the musicians of Asgard could match your vocal talent."

"Oh now I know why they say you're the silver tongued god." She teased him slightly as she took a few more sips of her drink. Her eyes glanced quickly over at the dance floor. She quickly set her drink down, grabbing Loki by the hand. "Dance with me!"

"I am unfamiliar with Midgardian dances." Loki coolly stated as he was dragged to the dancefloor.

"It's easy." She chirped as she faced her back to him, leading both of his hands to hold her hips. "You just hold my hips and sway to the music."

Loki thanked all of the gods of Asgard that it was dark so no one could see him blush. At first, he was stiff and rigid in his movements but as he noticed how beautiful Iris looked while she danced without a care in the world, he began to move more rhythmically. His hips began to match the movement of her's as he pulled her closer. She giggled softly as he grabbed her hand, spinning her out before pulling her back and placing his hands back on her hips. It was just then that he noticed the song playing*, the lyrics all too fitting to his current feelings.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I see rainbows in the skies**_

_**Baby when you're close to me**_

_**I know you are ma chérie**_

He picked up the melody fairly easy and was soon humming it as he bent his head down to rest on Iris' shoulder. Her hand reached back and tangled in his long raven hair before she turned, both of her hands resting on his chest as she still danced. Her eyes looked up and he could easily tell that she was blushing a dark shade of red. Was it from the alcohol?

_**We are gonna dance into the sea**_

_**All I want is you **_

_**You're ma chérie**_

_**Never seen a girl that's so jolie**_

Loki looked at her with his seemingly glowing emerald eyes, completely captivated by the mortal in his arms. His hands ran up her hips before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. She tiptoed up and he was so glad that he could read minds. He bent down to meet her lips with his, one of his large pale hands resting on her cheek as his arm stayed wrapped around her waist. Iris' arms were wrapped around Loki's neck, her fingers running through his raven hair.

"Oh my god Tony!" Natasha elbowed the billionaire, pointing at Loki and Iris.

Tony let out a loud wolf whistle that went unnoticed by the two that were completely lost in each other. It was the most tender and gentle kiss Iris had ever had. When she pulled away, she was breathless by how amazing it was, which earned a chuckle from Loki. She made a motion for him to come closer. He obeyed, lowering his head to her level.

"Let's sneak out the back and head back to my place." She practically purred into his ear.

Another chuckled rumbled in his throat as he nodded. Before he could even teleport them, the wall to the club was blasted to pieces. The crowd screamed as HYDRA agents began to swarm into the club. The leader, scanned the room. His eyes landed on Iris, causing her eyes to go wide. No… They couldn't have found her. She had been so careful to keep her tracks covered.

"There you are Siren." The leader sneered as he motioned for the other soldiers to surround her.

Loki moved her so she was behind him. He looked back at her.

"Hold onto me Iris." He told her quietly.

She clutched onto his shirt tightly. The trickster snapped his fingers and they were teleported back to her dressing room. Before teleporting out, Loki turned to her and set one of his daggers into her hand.

"Don't open the door for anyone." Loki instructed her. "I'll teleport back in when it's all over. If they break in, use this to kill them."

He kissed her forehead before teleporting back out. The singer clutched the dagger tightly, freezing when she heard a shuffle behind her. Before she could even slash backwards, she was shot in the back by a stun gun. Her body fell to the floor as she was unconscious, the dagger falling from her hands. Erik tucked the stun gun back into his coat pocket before going over and nudging Iris onto her back with his foot.

"Still breathing huh?" Erik chuckled darkly as he picked up Iris, slinging her over one of his shoulders. "Good… the boss wanted you alive… but when he's done with you… you'll wish that I had killed you."


	3. Chapter 3: Tag, Iris is it

**Sorry this chapter is late! I have been having a little trouble finding motivation, but I am pressing on with this story none the less! A little warning that this chapter contains a bit of violence and swearing. The song to listen to for this chapter is: Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez. As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Tag, Iris is it

The Avengers were already fighting off the HYDRA soldiers when Loki teleported back to join the fray. With both of his daggers drawn, he made quick work of a few soldiers heading toward Thor. The god of thunder threw one of the soldiers at the wall before turning his attention to Loki.

"Where is Lady Iris?" Thor asked as he punched on oncoming soldier.

"I teleported her to her dressing room and told her to stay until I came to get her." Loki explained to Thor as he kicked a soldier away.

It seemed that as soon as the fight had started, the soldiers were running out of the hole in the wall. The Avengers all looked curiously at the odd retreat.

"Well that was… easy." Tony stated as he let his iron man armor return to the disk on his chest.

"Too easy." Natasha quickly retorted as she picked a still conscious soldier up by his collar. "Why are they leaving?"

"Go…to hell." The soldier muttered before she punched him in the face. "We got what we wanted… Siren is ours once more."

"What is Siren?" Steve stepped forward, demanding an answer quickly.

The soldier merely chuckled. "Not what… but who. She's ours again."

Loki's eyes suddenly showed distress as he quickly teleported to Iris' dressing room. Emerald eyes scanned and confirmed his fears. Iris was gone. He bent down to pick up his dagger off the floor, a new form of anger rising in him. He teleported back to the Avengers. He took quick, long strides over to the soldier. It was his turn to get answers. He picked the man up by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"I will only ask this once," The god of mischief warned as his eyes filled with anger, "If I don't get the answer I want then you will know the true meaning of suffering. Now…Where did they take her?"

The god tightened his grip on the man's throat when the answer wasn't immediate. "A… A facility… in Canada… but you're too late. Siren is already being reprogrammed."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he threw the man across the room. With a wave of green energy, he was dressed in his Asgardian clothing and walked toward the hole in the wall.

"Where are you going Loki?" Thor questioned as he pursued his brother.

"I'm going after Iris, the longer we wait the more damage they can do to her." His voice was cold and full of rage as he replied to Thor.

"Cool it Frosty… We need to come up with a plan." Tony stepped in front of the trickster to stop him. "We can't just go in there guns a blazin'."

"Out of my way Stark or I will move you." Loki threatened.

Tony stood his ground causing Loki to get even more angry and agitated. Thor rested a hand on Loki's shoulder, causing his attention to shift to the blonde. He knew that they were right. After letting out an aggravated sigh, he returned to his normal clothes and sheathed his daggers.

"Lady Iris is a strong woman." Thor tried to reassure Loki. "She will be fine until we arrive."

Iris groaned softly as she woke up, her eyes scanning over the pure white walls and floor of the room she was in. Her eyes went wide with panic as she soon understood where she was. After jumping out of the bed she was on, she ran to the door and banged on it. It was then she noticed two large metal devices around her wrists. Her hands trembled.

"It's no use Siren," A male voice spoke over an intercom, "Your powers are nullified by those lovely bracelets."

"I am not your Siren!" Iris screamed at the ceiling, circling the room. "Not anymore! I refuse to kill for HYDRA!"

"Such wasted talent." The male voice chastised her. "Then you will help us create more soldiers with your research."

The singer let out a dark chuckle. "My research is gone you fools… Not a trace of it is left."

"Except for what is in your head." Erik said as the doors to her room opened.

Iris backed away from him as he entered followed by two armed guards. He looked over at the terrified singer, grinning sinisterly.

"Hello again Iris." He greeted her coldly.

"I would rather die than give you monsters my research!" She trembled as she spat at him.

"You'll come around dear…" Erik reached to touch Iris' face.

She smacked his hand away before punching him in the face. One of the guards ran around and slapped Iris with his pistol, causing her to fall to the floor. Erik merely chuckled as he turned and left, the two guards following closely behind. The singer was left alone once more. She got up and walked back to her bed, curling up and burying her face into her knees. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had to escape…but how?

Loki paced back and forth in the briefing room as the team discussed a plan to rescue Iris. At the moment, Tony and Steve were arguing between whether the mission should be a stealth one or an all-out assault. The more the two men bicker the more irritated Loki got. Eventually, he snapped and punched a hole in the wall.

"IS THAT ALL YOU TWO CAN DO IS SQUABBLE LIKE CHILDREN?!" Loki yelled, snapping his head back to the others.

The room was now silent. The rest of the team just looked at him as he tried to calm himself.

"We need a plan that the only objective is saving Iris." Loki spoke in a calmer tone.

Just then Natasha and Clint came running into the room.

"We found the coordinates to the facility." Clint tossed some papers on the table.

"Perfect. Now we can go and formulate a plan on the way." The trickster began to exit.

"Not so fast lover boy, we still need to know the schematics of the place to see where they would be holding Iris." Tony tried to reason with Loki.

"You seem to forget that I am a shapeshifting god of mischief," Loki quickly retorted, "I can disguise myself as one of the soldiers and send you the schematics. Or better yet, I can find Iris myself and get her out myself."

"He's got a point Tony." Steve actually agreed with the trickster. "At this point, time is of the essence."

Tony sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"FRIDAY…. Prepare the quinjet." Tony instructed.

It didn't take long for the quinjet to land a mile away from the compound, Loki already walking out as soon as the hanger door opened. A green light encompassed him as he transformed into the soldier they had interrogated. He teleported to a spot close to the entrance, but not close enough to be seen. It was then he began his infiltration. He walked up to the door, setting his hand on the scanner next to it. The device made a positive beeping noise and the doors slowly opened.

"I'm in." Loki muttered.

The trickster made quick work of scanning the floor he was currently on. Other HYDRA soldiers nodded at him, acknowledging him. He finally arrived to an elevator, stepping in as soon at the cold steel doors opened. His green eyes scanned the buttons, trying to remember how all the other HYDRA bases he visited when he tried to conquer earth were set up. Cells were on the bottom floor. He pressed the bottom button. It was agonizingly slow ride down, but as soon as the elevator doors opened he was greeted by an unusual energy. The guards here looked to be panicking.

"No way in hell I'm going in there man!" One exclaimed to another. "You saw what that crazy bitch did to Frank. I'm not getting my arm broken."

Loki strolled over to the two quarreling guards.

"What seems to be the problem?" The trickster asked the two.

"Oh thank god you're here Colonel." The younger guard sighed in relief. "We've got to get the prisoner ready for interrogation, but she's impossible to get. We've already had to put six men in the infirmary because she's beaten them senseless."

"There's a reason she was the top assassin for HYDRA idiot!" The other guard quipped.

Loki rolled his eyes as he was already irritated with these two men. He pushed past them before heading straight forward to the only door in the hall. Peeking in the window, he saw Iris huddled into a tight ball on a plain white bed. He could tell she was singing to herself.*

_**Can anybody here me I'm hidden underground?**_

_**Can anybody hear me, am I talking to myself?**_

_**Saying "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"**_

_**He's saying "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."**_

It broke his heart to see her so terrified. He pushed the door opened, causing her to shoot her head in his direction.

"You really want to make it seven?" Iris threatened as she stood up.

Loki shut the door behind him before looking back at her slightly disheveled form. His emerald eyes scanned from the large bruise on her temple, down to her bruised arms, and finally landing on her hands, reddened from her defending herself. He wanted to slaughter every HYDRA agent in this facility… though that wouldn't look good on his new changed persona.

"I'm here to take you home Iris." He let his normal, velvety voice to slip from his disguise.

"Loki?" She mouthed the question as she approached him.

He merely nodded, grabbing her wrists gently as he pulled her close to him.

"Play along and struggle." The trickster instructed her as he was right beside her ear. "I'll get you a disguise once we are in the elevator. Ok darling?"

She just nodded before hitting his chest as hard as she could. He chuckled, as he pulled her close, gripping the tops of her arms. He guided her through the door as she thrashed in his arms. Opening the door, he pushed her out before seizing her wrist and dragging her down the hall to the elevator.

"Let me go! I already said I would rather die than tell you monsters anything!" Iris yelled as Loki tossed her in the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

Once the doors were closed, he helped her to stand up.

"I'm sorry I was rough on you." Loki apologized softly.

"We had to make it believable… which reminds me…" Iris began as she turned to him, hugging him tightly.

The god of mischief was caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but wrapped an arm around her waist. She was now safe in his arms, which put part of Loki's mind at ease. With a wave of his free hand, green magic ran down Iris as she was transformed into another male soldier. She jumped back as she examined her new form.

"This is so cool." She smiled before her smile faded. "I forgot about the things on my wrist. It blocks my…"

As she was about to finish, the doors to the elevator opened to reveal Erik. Iris stiffened as he entered the elevator.

"It's nice to see you made it back Colonel." Erik greeted Loki.

"It's good to be back sir." Loki nodded, mentally wanting to strangle Erik.

"I'm headed to get Siren for interrogation," Erik turned to Loki, "Would you like to accompany me?"

"I'm afraid I was called to another floor sir otherwise I would." Loki lied all too easily as the doors to the elevator opened to the top floor.

Both Loki and Iris exited as Erik just smirked as the doors closed. Just then, all the lights in the compound turned red as sirens blared. Loki dissolved their disguises.

"Run Iris!" Loki pushed her forward as soldiers began to rush at them from behind.

He had his daggers drawn, throwing them at the very first soldiers that dared to attack. Iris ran ahead, trying to get out of the compound. Loki was fending off the soldiers fairly easily… that was until he heard Iris' screams of pain. He pushed off the person he was fighting and ran to her. The singer was curled up in a ball on the floor as the devices on her wrists blinked.

"You thought we didn't have some safety measures in case you were rescued, Siren?" Erik darkly chuckled as he walked through the soldiers.

"Stop whatever you're doing to her now!" Loki yelled as he drew more daggers.

"Nope, I've always liked seeing her as writhing mess on the floor." He sneered as he turned pressed another button.

Iris screamed louder as the pain from the electricity coursing through the devices and into her body increased. She was panting as she tried to stand up, bracing herself against the wall. Her eyes glared at Erik, who just smirked.

"Y…you think that my powers stop with what my hands can do?" Iris breathlessly asked as she struggled to move forward. "Loki… cover your ears."

Loki just looked confused but followed her instructions. The next thing he knew, Iris let out a sonic scream that sent all of the soldiers and Erik flying back into the wall. After that, her knees gave out and her whole world went black. Loki looked at her in shock, though he had sensed it from their previous encounters. She was an enhanced. He carefully picked up her unconscious body, carrying her all the way back to the quinjet. As soon as the two were fully in the jet, Tony closed the hanger door and took off. Loki carefully set her down in a chair.

"Is Lady Iris ok, brother?" Thor asked as he sat across from them.

"She's fine." Loki replied.

He would keep her secret until she was ready to tell everyone else. The rest of the flight was silent, Loki just staring at Iris to see if she would wake up. When they landed back at Stark Tower, Iris was still unconscious. Loki picked her up once more, carrying her out first as he walked with quick strides to the infirmary. Bruce was already waiting for the trickster and the singer. Once there, Loki set her gently on the bed as Bruce moved in to check all of her vitals. The god of mischief stood back as Bruce continued to examine Iris. He bandaged the few wounds she had before turning to Loki.

"She just needs rest." Bruce told Loki.

"Thank you Bruce." Loki was never one to say 'thank you' but now was one of those rare moments.

Bruce left the room as Loki took a seat next to Iris' bed. He waved a hand and the devices on her wrists dissolved into ash. He gently took her hand as his thumb rubbed small circles on the top of it. Inside, he was angry with Erik for torturing her but also angry at himself because he couldn't protect her. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Iris' eyes flutter open. Her own thumb brushed along his hand, causing him to shoot his eyes up to her.

"You know… we've got to stop meeting like this." Iris joked.

Loki let a smile form across his lips. He was at a loss for words, just pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her palm. She smiled happily as she sat up, wincing from a few bruises on her side.

"Did you tell the others?" Iris asked in a hushed voice, looking at his emerald eyes.

Loki shook his head. "I do not think it is my place to tell them your secret, Iris."

She smiled as she pulled her hand out of his only to wrap both arms around his neck as she hugged him. Loki chuckled softly as he hugged her back, his chin resting on the shoulder.

"Thank you." She leaned back enough to look at him. "I guess I do have a lot of explaining to do to you."

"Later." The god of mischief gently pushed her back onto the bed. "For now, you need to rest. I will not leave your side again."

He pulled the blanket over her before returning back to his seat. Iris giggled softly as she patted the free area of the bed.

"You know… the bed is big enough for two people and it's freezing in here." Iris chirped as she batted her eyes at him.

Loki smiled as he crawled in behind her on the bed, his arms snaking around her and holding her close to him. Soon she was asleep in his arms. The god of mischief soon followed her lead as his emerald eyes closed and surrendered to sleep. His slender arms held her tight and protectively.

The next morning, Loki woke before Iris did as the sun shone directly into his face through the windows. As his emerald eyes fluttered opened, they looked down at the still slumbering singer who was safely tucked away in his chest. His chin rested on top of her head as he stared out the window. The god of mischief muttered to himself, casting an undetectable protection spell on her one that would always alert him if she were ever in danger. Loki then slipped out from beside her, kissing her forehead as Iris still slept. He made his way to the kitchen, knowing Iris would probably want something to eat and drink. As he arrived at the kitchen, he was greeted by the entire team causing the raven haired god to raise an eyebrow.

"Is this a private meeting?" Loki asked, a hint of annoyance lacing his voice as he walked to get a coffee cup.

"How did you two get out last night?" Steve asked suddenly.

"We fought our way out." The god of mischief replied as he poured a cup of coffee. "Iris is an agent of SHIELD and quite capable."

"Frosty… we know." Tony spoke, causing Loki to snap his attention to him.

"What do you…" he began to speak.

"It's ok…" Iris interrupted softly from the doorway, her gaze low.

Loki rushed to her side as she leaned on the wall for support. She held her hand up to stop him from helping her.

"Iris, you should be in bed." Loki stated.

"They have the right to know how we got out." Iris walked to a chair that Natasha pulled to the table for her. She sat down, her gaze still low as she tried to formulate the best way to tell the team of heroes before her. "I…I'm an enhanced… gifted with the power to control sound waves with my hands and release a sonic scream. I was trained as an assassin… but Fury helped me. He got their programming out of my head and helped me get a job here."

"So that's why they wanted you." Tony muttered.

"Erik… he was there." Iris managed to squeak out. "He is a high ranking member of HYDRA."

Loki took a seat beside her, setting the cup of coffee in front of her. All of the Avengers were silent as the team slowly took in Iris' words.

"Are you going to lock me up now?" Iris half joked with a dark chuckle.

"I would like to see them try." Loki glared at the rest of the team as he held her hand tightly under the table.

"No one is getting locked up." Steve stated matter of fact. "Quite the opposite. How about joining the team?"

Both Iris and Loki look puzzled at the soldier before them. Loki could detect no lie from him, yet was hesitant to accept that that was all the team wanted from Iris.

"I'll do it." Iris accepted the offer. "I'll pack my apartment up and move into the tower. It's the only way to make sure that HYDRA doesn't try to kidnap me again."

"I mean… one of us could stay in your apartment with you to make sure that they didn't try anything." Tony suggested, making direct eye contact with Loki. "How about you Frosty? You seem to have gotten close to Iris here."

Loki's emerald eyes danced over to Iris before looking at the rest of the team. He wasn't opposed to the idea of being close to Iris, but it seemed… improper. Before he could voice his opinion, Iris has given his hand a squeeze and spoke up.

"Loki is the only one that I would want to stay with me." Iris spoke softly. "I don't know any of you that well to be honest and Loki did save me from HYDRA."

A chuckle escaped the trickster's thin lips as he stood up.

"Well since it's already decided." Loki smirked as he snapped his fingers, him and Iris transporting to his room.

Iris looked around in shock as she was now seated on his bed. Her eyes scanned the lavish room. It wasn't messy but it wasn't neat either. It was a sort of organized chaos. She laughed at the thought, thinking it was very like the god before her. Her fingers ran over the dark green silk sheets on his bed as her eyes scanned over the multiple piles of books scattered around the room. As Loki set a suitcase on the bed, Iris was snapped out of her observations. With a wave of his hand, the suitcase was filled with clothes and books.

"Wish packing was that easy for me." Iris though she commented only to herself.

"As long as I am with you, it will be." Loki smirked, seeing Iris' cheeks grow red with a blush.

"You really don't…" Iris began to say.

"I want to Iris." He interrupted her, turning to stare deeply into her hazel eyes. His hands came up to cup her cheeks. "I have already failed to protect you once… I will not fail again."

The singer was left speechless for once as she just stared up into his glimmering green eyes. Her cheeks heated up as his pale thumbs began to rub her cheeks. Leaning forward, Loki pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before smiling a genuine smile at her. Without another word being spoken, the pair was teleported to the garage, where Loki strolled over to the same car he drove Iris home in that fateful night they met. He opened the door for her, closing it once she was in her seat and threw his suitcase into the trunk.


	4. Chapter 4: Iris is a Dangerous Woman

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The songs for this chapter are: Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande and Heaven Don't Have a Name by Jeremy Renner. As always, please enjoy, read, and review!**

Chapter 4: Iris is a Dangerous Woman

Two weeks had passed and not a single move had been made by HYDRA to recapture Iris. The organization hadn't even so much as a single attack on SHIELD, which aroused suspicion in the Avengers. Well… all of them except for one. Loki, meanwhile, was in Valhalla as he stayed with Iris, watching over her and teaching her new ways to protect herself. Every day, the two would clear all the furniture from her living room and set up a sort of sparring arena and today was no different. Iris exited her bedroom dressed in a black tank top and black leggings, leaning in the doorway as she watched Loki use his magic to move the last piece of furniture.

"You know that you could use your hands to move things right?" Iris playfully teased the trickster as she sauntered over to where he stood in the middle of the now cleared living room.

Loki turned, wearing just sweat pants and a tight green shirt, a smirk danced across his lips.

"You know my hands would much rather be moving you right now." Loki flirted as he met her in the middle of the room.

"You know that silver tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days." The singer grinned as she moved to trip him.

Loki, however, anticipated the move as he used his foot to swipe her other foot out from under her causing the singer to land on her back. He followed her down, his large hands pinning her wrists to either side of her head. His once perfectly slicked back raven locks fell around his face as his piercing emerald orbs stared down at her.

"Now… how does one break from this hold darling?" Loki asked as his faced inched closer to her's.

Iris blushed a bit, trying to rack her brain for the answer. His lips were a mere inch from her's when she pressed her legs to his stomach, using their strength to push him off of her and onto his back. She took the opportunity as she unsheathed a dagger from a hidden sheath behind her back as she knelt over his hips, holding the dagger to his throat.

"How was that?" Iris smiled a triumphant smile.

However, her smile soon faded when she felt his dagger pressing her lower back.

"Not bad… but you didn't anticipate that I would pull my dagger now did you?" Loki questioned, earning a frustrated groan from Iris as she lowered her dagger. "You always have to treat every enemy like they can kill you if you don't restrain them."

"Well… if I wouldn't have to replace my windows ever time, I would just use my powers." She retorted as she stood up.

Loki pushed himself up from his spot on the floor. Iris had her back turned as he approached her to lay his hands on her shoulders. Just before his pale hands came to rest on their destination, Iris side stepped as she grabbed his wrist, flipping the god over. The trickster just lied there, shocked that he had not seen that coming from his little songbird but proud that she had learned how to surprise someone. She raised her eyebrows at him as she turned on her heel, walking to the kitchen. Loki quickly stood up, chasing her with long strides as he tried to grab her shoulder again. Iris sidestepped again, spinning around to kick the god in the side. He blocked her leg with his forearms, emerald eyes glancing up in time to see her trying to punch him. He moved back, avoiding her fist as he flicked his wrists and had two daggers. Iris had her one readied as she began to attack him, slashing and swiping at him. Each one he deflected with his expertly timed blows. Iris' eyes showed her growing frustration, causing the trickster to smirk. She was panting lightly as he swings and punches became more desperate. She tried once more to punch Loki in the face. With one swift motion, he grabbed her fist and easily spun her to where he back was against the wall. His other hand took her hidden dagger and held it to her throat as she panted lightly.

Loki smiled as he lowered the dagger and straightened his posture. "Very good."

Iris looked down to the floor, expecting him to chastise her for letting her anger show in their fight. One slender finger rested under her chin, pushing her to look straight up at Loki. The trickster leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to the singer's lips. Her whole face was beet red when he pulled away, causing Loki to chuckle softly.

"No chastising today love," He soothed, "You did very well. Now why don't I rearrange the room and then we can enjoy some lunch?"

Iris just nodded, not trusting her voice as she scurried to the kitchen. It was no secret that she had a growing attraction to the trickster ever since the first time she had seen him. Iris was looking through the fridge as Loki put the furniture back with his magic. He had become quite enamored with the Midgardian he was residing with currently, feeling his attachment for her grow by the day.

"Ssss shit!" Iris hissed as she cut herself while cutting some fruit.

Loki was instantly by her side, holding her hand carefully in his. Before she could protest, he had already used his magic to heal her small cut. His thumb brushed over the top of her hand as he kept his gaze to where the cut was.

"You didn't have to Loki." Iris smiled. "I could have just gotten a Band-Aid."

"Forgive me Iris. I just…" The god paused briefly as he tried to form his thoughts. "I wish to protect you from all harm, no matter how minor it could be. I… I wish…."

Just then Iris' phone began to ring, the caller id showing it was Tony Stark. Loki groaned in annoyance as Iris ducked away from him to grab the phone.

"What's up Mr. Stark?" Iris answered the phone.

"How you holding up Iris?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine." She giggled softly, looking over at the god on the other side. "It's nice to have some company you know."

The statement caused Loki's grimace to turn into a small smirk on his thin lips. The conversation continued only a few more moments before Iris hung up, setting her phone back onto the counter. When she turned to the kitchen, Loki was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"What did Stark want?" The trickster questioned.

"Just wanted to check up on us." Iris giggled softly before she returned to cutting up the fruit from before. "Oh… before I forget… I have a gig tonight and unfortunately I haven't been able to run my set yet."

"You know I would greatly enjoy a private show Iris." He practically purred.

"Great! Plug my phone into the speakers and it should be the first playlist on there." She instructed as she moved the cut fruit into a bowl.

Loki scooped the phone off of the counter and did as the singer instructed. His slender fingers pressed the playlist before pressing the play button. * The music began to flood the room as Iris began to sway to the gentle sound as she gathered more ingredients for lunch. Soon her voice came out softly.

_**Don't need permission**_

_**Made my decision **_

_**To test my limits**_

_**Cuz it's my business**_

_**God as my witness**_

_**Start what I finished**_

Loki leaned against the wall, his emerald eyes watching Iris as she multitasked. He so enjoyed when she did this. Slowly, he peeled his form from the wall, sauntering over to the singer who was now cutting up vegetables and sliding them into a sizzling hot skillet. Her hips still swayed to the rhythm and the god couldn't help but rest his hands on them, slowly swaying with her.

_**Skin to skin**_

_**Oh my god**_

_**Don't you stop, boy**_

_**Something bout you**_

_**Makes me feel like a dangerous woman**_

_**Something bout**_

_**Something bout**_

_**Something bout you**_

_**Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**_

Loki had pulled her away from the stove, spinning her with one hand as he used his magic to turn it off. He would also use his magic to stop the current song,* changing it to a special one he had hoped to save for Iris as a surprise, but now was just as good of a time as any. He pulled her closer, one hand resting on her waist as the other held her hand gently. A smile danced across his lips as he saw Iris blushing a dark red from the sudden change and as Loki began to sing to her.

**She's got voodoo that'll make you believe**

**Oh, she tastes like lipstick and Tanqueray**

**All I remember **

**She grew up in Atlanta**

**But she moved to the bay **

**An uptown beauty you could never escape**

**Heaven don't have a name**

He spun her out before pulling her back in and dipping her low, the singer's cheeks growing redder as his face inched closer to her's. As the song continued to play in the background, he pulled her back up straight before wrapping both arms around her waist, lifting and spinning her. Iris giggled softly, which was cut off by Loki's lips pressing against her's. Her own fingers tangled in his raven locks as her arms snaked around his neck. Once they broke the kiss, their foreheads rested together.

"I wish for you to be mine, Iris." Loki admitted softly as his emerald orbs stared into her own hazel ones. "So that I may hold you every day just like this. So I can always wipe your tears when you are full of sorrow. So every morning I can wake up and the first thing I see is your beauty beside me. So I may never let harm befall you. You would be my life… my queen." He set her down, one of his pale hands cupping her cheek. "I have been smitten with you ever since I first heard you sing and I cannot undo what you have done to me. You, my beautiful siren, have made a god fall madly in love with you."

"L…Loki…" Iris stuttered, her whole face now red from his words.

He chuckled softly, lowering his gaze. "Forgive my forwardness Iris, but I could not contain it any longer. Will you be my queen?"

Iris' hazel eyes went wide at the question. He was asking her… to be his girlfriend? She could feel her heart want to burst out of her chest from shock. A concerned look crossed Loki's face as Iris remained silent, his hands moving to her shoulders.

"Iris... I…" He tried to say but was cut off by her lips meeting his quickly.

"I thought you would never ask." The singer smiled as there were tears welling up in her eyes from how happy she was. "Of course, and as we Midgardians would say, I'll go out with you Loki."

His lips stayed plastered with a smile as he spun her again, elated that she had agreed. A soft giggle escaped the singer's lips as she was finally set down, staring up at the much taller man before her. She too couldn't help but smile. His emerald eyes danced down as he took her hands in his.

"We will have to tell the others." Loki stated softly. "Though I do not know what their reactions will be… I know Thor will be beyond words, but the others still have trouble trusting me."

"Well… We can wait to tell them." Iris reassured him, drawing his attention back to her eyes. "Though tonight, we can make a date out of my gig. It's apparently at some fancy restaurant that is going to have live music every night…. Oh no."

"What's wrong?" The god quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change.

"I don't have a dress to wear." She pouted cutely as she walked to find her purse. "Now I have to go out and try on dresses and pray I find a decently priced one."

Loki let out a genuine laugh before he took Iris' purse from her hand, setting it on the couch.

"You do remember that you are in the presence of a god correct?" Loki teased as he waved his hand.

A ripple of green magic ran from her head to her toes. As the magic descended her form, her sparring attire turned into a beautiful floor length forest green gown with a hug shoulder that exposed most of her chest. The gown was a low V-neck. Around her waist was an ornate golden belt covered in pearls and jewels. Her hair was now curled and pinned up. Loki took her hand and guided her to a full length mirror just down the hall. She gasped as she saw the dress she was in, turning to Loki and hugging him tightly.

"Guess I will never need to buy a new dress ever." She giggled softly. "It's beautiful Loki."

"Befitting of a queen." He kissed her hand gently before pulling out a small box from thin air.

"You know we don't have to leave until seven right?" Iris pointed out and in the blink of an eye; she was back in her normal clothes.

"I am aware." Loki said playfully. "Now why don't we finish making lunch?"

Tony was working in his lab, tinkering with a new suit, when Steve walked in. The billionaire did not even look up from his work upon the soldier's entry.

"What brings you here Cap?" Tony asked, still tinkering with his suit.

"HYDRA is on the move." Steve stated coldly.

"Are they going after Iris again? If so we need to warn Frosty." Tony now gave Steve his full attention as he spun in his chair to face him.

"From what Natasha could gather, there are going to be two separate missions being run tonight," Steve began to explain, "One is going to try and kidnap Iris again… the other we don't know, but it's safe to assume that they will trying to break in here and steal Iris' research."

Tony laughed at that thought. "They won't get far here… Iris and I destroyed all of her research… Nevertheless, a team can go help Loki protect Iris while another stays here to capture whatever poor saps got roped into trying to steal nothing."

Later that day, Iris and Loki arrived to the restaurant. Loki got out of the driver's side, shutting the door before walking over and opening Iris' door for her. He extended a hand that she accepted with her gloved one as she gracefully exited the vehicle. The two were soon surrounded by reporters and hundreds of cameras snapping pictures of the couple. Loki wore a regal smile as Iris just smiled shyly. One reporter got brave enough to approach with a question.

"Ms. Blake, the world is dying to know why an Avenger is escorting you to such an event!" The reporter stated what she meant to ask as a question.

As Iris went to speak, Loki squeezed her hand softly.

"I can assure you it is because Ms. Blake asked me to accompany her to such an event." Loki answered, his princely diplomatic nature coming out with each word.

"So there is no hidden romance here? Has this songbird not wormed her way into your heart? You two are even matching!" The reporter pressed.

It was true. Iris hadn't noticed it earlier, but her and Loki were matching. She wore the dress that he had conjured for her earlier and he wore a well-tailored black suit with emerald cufflinks an a gold and emerald tie.

"I would be a terrible escort if I did not dress appropriately." Loki chuckled as he placed a hand on the small of Iris' back. "Now we must be moving. Iris has a call time and I don't want her to be late for it on account of me answering your questions."

Loki helped her walk past the group of people. She finally let out a breath she had no idea she was even holding in. Once inside, Loki guided her to where she was to meet the owner and discuss her set list. He then went to the bar, ordering a merlot.

"Hey there Frosty, nice job out there with a paparazzi." Tony complimented as he slid into the chair next to him.

"Please, it is no different than entertaining the pompous royalty from other realms." Loki commented as he grabbed his wine glass.

The two men went to sit at a table close to the stage, Tony reclining once seated.

"Sometimes I forget that you and Thor are actually princes." Tony chuckled as he sipped on his drink.

"So do we know what the agents look like?" Loki asked, wishing to change the subject.

"Nope, but it shouldn't be hard to spot people that obviously don't belong and are acting suspicious. You're the god of mischief. You should be good at that right?"

Loki just rolled his emerald eyes as he took a sip from his wine glass. His emerald eyes scanned the room, noting anybody that looked out of place. His piercing gaze fell onto one of the waiters, who seemed to be scoping out the restaurant instead of being a good waiter. Just then, Iris came walking up to their table. Tony stood up, his arms opened wide to embrace Iris.

"Mio caro." The billionaire trilled as he hugged her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Mr. Stark…" Iris was a bit surprised. "I didn't know you'd be here tonight?"

"I'd never miss a chance to hear you sing." Tony chuckled.

Iris looked around Tony to Loki. She walked over to him, smiling a bit. She took a seat next to him, her hands shaking a bit as she rested them on the table.

"You ok there Iris?" Tony asked.

"Y…yeah, just a bit nervous for some reason." Iris admitted.

"Nothing to be nervous about." Loki reassured her, resting a hand over both of her's. "You're going to do perfectly."

He offered a smile to help ease her nerves. His smile caused her to smile as she nodded, letting out a relieving sigh. Just then she heard the owner calling for her.

"That's my cue." Iris stood up and walked to the stage.

Tony and Loki both watched as she ascended the small staircase to the marble stage. The billionaire took another sip of his drink as he applauded with the rest of the audience.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" The genius questioned, not even looking over at the god.

"No… I didn't want to worry her." Loki replied, his entire focus on Iris. "I am more than enough to protect her from harm."

"Cool it Frosty, who knows what they'll try this time to try and take her." Tony told him.

The two glanced around and noticed an odd amount of men standing by the only exits to the restaurant, causing them both to raise an eyebrow. Just before Iris was about to start singing, gunshots could be heard from the entrance. The other patron's screamed and ducked as Iris stood frozen on the stage. Loki and Tony rose from their seats, the god using magic to shift into his Asgardian attire and the billionaire summoning his armor.

"We've come back for the girl." A HYDRA agent grinned as he approached the stage.

"Well she's obviously not going anywhere with the likes of you." Tony retorted as he readied a repulsor blast for the leader. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Now, now can't we all just get along gentlemen?" Erik chuckled as he walked to the front of the HYDRA team.

"You…" Loki growled, tightening the grip on his daggers.

Iris stood frozen on the stage, glaring daggers at Erik as he approached the two avengers. Just then, the pianist came up behind her, covering her mouth with one hand as he pressed a gun to her head with the other.

"Now what are you going to do?" Erik questioned his tone sinister. "Though… aiming for the head would be too easy and not painful enough for her if you two are stupid enough to move… Maybe I should have him aim for that pretty little throat. That way, her vocal chords would be destroyed and she would no longer have that beautiful voice."

"Oh me? I'm going to do nothing." Loki chuckled, a smirk plastered across his lips. "He can defend himself."

"He?" Erik and Tony asked, confused.

Iris chuckled, a dagger being pulled from a sheath on her thigh as she elbowed her captor in his stomach with the back of the dagger. Loki lunged for Erik, his daggers slashing furiously at the man. The man stepped back and parried most of them with gun. As the two of them fought, Tony took care of the other soldiers. Finally, Loki had knocked the gun out of Erik's hand, managing to go around him and hold a dagger to his throat. Iris was walking off the stage, a ripple of green magic running over her and Loki. Tony looked confused as Iris became Loki and Loki became Iris.

"So… my little dove has developed talons?" Erik darkly chuckled, causing Iris to press the dagger tighter against his throat.

"When… how?" Tony asked as he pointed

"At the table, you must learn to pay better attention Stark." Loki chastised, using his magic to render Erik immobile. "You can drop your dagger Iris; he won't be giving us anymore problems."

She lowered her dagger before going to stand beside the two Avengers.

"So you did tell her even though we said not to?" Tony questioned as SHIELD agents began to flood the building.

"She has a right to know when her life is in danger or have you forgotten that she is also an Avenger." Loki chastised the billionaire before putting his hand on the small of Iris' back, guiding her out of the building. As the two passed by Erik, who was being hoisted up by two SHIELD agents, he just chuckled and watched the two walk by.

"He'll be the death of you, Iris…." Erik stated with a sinister tone.


	5. Chapter 5: Erik is No Good

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. Work has been crazy as well as a new secret project I am working on! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! The song to listen to in this chapter is You Know That I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse.**

Chapter 5: Erik is No Good

Iris sat on the couch in the living room of the Avenger's floor of Stark Tower. Her legs pulled closed to her chest as she just stared out the many windows. She had agreed to move into the tower for her own safety after the incident last night, with not much urging needed from the other Avengers. Iris jumped as the ding from the elevator startled her from her thoughts. Rising from her spot on the couch, she walked over to greet whoever had just arrived as her hands fidgeted with the bottom of her long sweater. Tony rounded the corner, nearly running into Iris.

"Ah just the girl I was looking for." Tony chuckled softly. "Try this on will ya?"

The billionaire tosses a flat rectangular box at the singer, who caught it. She looked down at the box quizzically before returning her gaze to the man before her.

"What is this?" Iris asked.

"Just go try it on." Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

Iris nods, smiling as she turned around and headed to her room. She walked to the room, opening the door and shutting it behind her once she was inside. She sat on the bed before opening the box up and pulling what was inside out. In her hands was a white and emerald leather jump suit. Iris smiled as she headed to the bathroom, shutting the door and quickly changing into the new uniform. She admired herself in the mirror as she spun around.

"My, my dear," The low velvety voice of the trickster came from the doorway, "You look ravishing."

Iris jumped as Loki spoke from the doorway, turning to him with her hand clutching at her chest. Her expression caused the god to chuckle softly.

"Loki! You scared the shit out of me!" Iris walked over and playfully slapped his arm.

"You do forget that this is my room as well Iris." Loki reminded her.

Iris blushed as at times she did forget that Loki demanded Tony to let her room with him so he could keep her safe. Though none of the other Avengers knew about the relationship between the god and the singer, the billionaire was more than aware of their connection that was ever growing.

"Fury wishes to speak to the both of us Iris." The trickster spoke softly as he looked at the woman before him.

"Well then, let's get going," Iris began to state, "It's rude to keep the director waiting."

As she passed by the god, he grabbed her wrist gently. He pulled her to him, kissing her softly which caught Iris off guard. The singer's face was a bright red as he pulled away, causing him to chuckle. She gave him a cute pout as he passed by her, walking out the door.

"Aren't you coming darling?" He trilled softly as Iris quickly followed behind him.

She didn't answer him, keeping the pout on her lips. A chuckle escaped the prince's lips as he walked beside the newest avenger. He purposely took smaller steps so he could remain by the singer as the pair made their way to the elevator at the end of the hall. The metal doors slid open upon their arrival to the end, each one stepping in. Loki pressed the floor where the meeting was being held. Iris still had a pout on her lips. The god leaned over to her ear.

"You know… if you keep pouting like that I will be forced to remove that adorable expression from your lips with my own." Loki smirked as he spoke in a low voice.

Iris blushed a dark red. "N…not in public Loki… you wouldn't want the other's to see would you?"

The trickster stepped closer to Iris, causing her back to hit the wall of the elevator. She swallowed harshly as she stared up into Loki's piercing green eyes as he towered over her. The smaller woman fidgeted, casting her eyes down only to have a single slender pale finger raise her chin up.

"I could care less about who knows Iris." Loki coolly stated as he smiled sweetly at him. "They already know I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Well that's good to hear," Fury stated from the now open elevator door, "Because we need Iris to go interrogate Erik to see what his plans are."

"I'm sorry what?" Iris asked as she stepped to the side so she could look at the director. "You want me, the person he has tried to kidnap twice and want to kill, to interrogate that psychopath?"

"He wants you Iris. We believe that he will only tell you his plans in an attempt to convert you over." The director explained even further.

"Then why am I here?" Loki asked, slightly annoyed with the request being made.

"You are here to observe and protect, that is all." Fury stated calmly but coldly.

Iris looked at the floor. She was really the only person that could convince Erik to tell her everything. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Fine… I'll do it." Iris agreed as Fury turned and lead the pair to the where Erik was being held.

Iris stood before the cold steel door that separated her from the room that served as Erik's prison. She took a deep breath before pressing her hand to the device near the door. It scanned her hand and the glowed green. The steel door slid open and who was inside shocked Iris even more, but she wouldn't let it show on her face. Inside, Nick Fury stood with his hands behind his back and his one eye glaring at the woman before him.

"Enough of your games Erik…. You won't be getting out anytime soon." Iris calmly stated as she stepped fully into the room, the door shutting behind her.

She looked up at the camera in the corner of the room. Loki sat in the security room with several other SHIELD agents along with the real Fury.

"Oh come now Iris~" Erik trilled as he changed back to his usual form. "You love when I shifted."

Iris just rolls her hazel eyes as she leans back against the door, arms crossed across her chest. Erik just grinned as he slowly paced in front of her in a predatory manner. Loki's eyes narrowed at the action. Just what was Erik up to? The man before Iris let out a low, dark chuckle as he stopped; now facing the singer.

"Why are you here Iris?" He finally asked.

"I could ask myself the same thing…" She retorted coldly. "What are you planning Erik? World Domination was never your M.O…. So what is it now? Are you just trying to weasel your way to the top? Gain pow…"

"Don't. You. Dare." He punctuated through clenched teeth as anger bubbled in me. "You forget my dear Siren that you… you were the reason I joined HYDRA… You made me like this."

Iris looked at the wall, her expression softening a bit. Loki just stared at the screens, his face showing the concern and confusion. He wanted to do nothing more than go down there and get Iris out, but he knew she would make Erik confess what HYDRA was planning.

"And you made me a monster…" Iris spoke barely audible. "So I guess in that sense we're even Erik. Now tell me what you're planning and I may be able to make your sentence a little shorter."

Erik just chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back as he defiantly stood there silently. Iris just stared at him with her hazel orbs before turning on her heel. She didn't have time for his childish games. Just as her hand was on the handle to the door, Erik spoke up.

"You should watch yourself Iris… It would be a shame if something horrible were to befall you." Erik grinned.

Iris glared at him, using a sonic blast to push him against the wall before she stormed out. Erik stood up before he leaned up and chuckled darkly. Iris was already in the elevator, angrily pressing the button to her and Loki's floor.

"Well that was a waste of time." Loki scoffed as he turned to leave the security room.

"I believe otherwise, now we know our guest can shapeshift." Fury stated.

Loki just rolled his eyes as his body was encompassed in a green magic as he teleported himself into Erik's cell.

"So the boyfriend has come to the rescue…" Erik mocked him.

"Listen well mortal, you will reveal your intentions toward Iris to me or I will force it out of you." Loki threatened as a green magic rippled around the room. "They cannot see what I do to you here now. Now speak."

Erik chuckled as he stood face to face with the god of mischief. "If you think you can make me talk, then you're stupider than you look. But I guess I should thank you."

"Thank me?" Loki looked at the man quizzically.

"For giving me a way out." Erik grinned as his form rippled, taking on Loki's appearance.

Erik charged at Loki, catching the trickster off guard as he stumbled back. Erik placed opened the door since no one knew he had taken on a new form, thanks to Loki's magic illusion. He ran out into the hallway, no one bothering to stop him since he looked like the god of mischief. Loki followed close behind him, using long strides to quickly catch up. The god tackled Erik through the doors to the Avenger's training room. Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Iris all looked at the two Loki's confused, but only Iris knew what was truly going on.

"Iris, my love, Erik took my form and escaped but I have him now." Erik spoke in Loki's form, pointing to the true Loki.

"He speaks the truth but I am the real Loki, he's the imposter!" Loki pointed at Erik.

"Well then which one of you is the real Loki?" Steve asked.

"I am!" Both Erik and Loki yelled at the same time, placing their hands over their chests.

Tony and Steve just looked at each other as Natasha walked over to the control panel, locking the room down so no one could get in or out. The two Loki's just stood there, glaring daggers at the other. Iris watched them closely as the other three Avenger's talked in hushed voices to make a plan on how to tell which Loki was really Loki. The singer had seen Erik shift before and knew his little mannerisms that he couldn't hide, though now he proved he was capable of hiding them. She approached the two taller males, looking up at them.

"Iris, I beseech you, it is truly me." Erik tried to convince Iris, his hand grazing over hers.

"There is one way to tell which of you is the real Loki…" She spoke softly. "Show me why they call you Frosty."

Loki stiffened at her request. He couldn't show her the monstrosity that was his Jotun form. However, he knew it was the only way to show that he was the true Loki. The trickster let out a sigh as his pale skin soon changed to a lovely azure color, his once emerald eyes now blood red. Ridged patterns appeared on his face, a trait shared by all Frost Giants. As soon as he was fully changed, Iris blasted the imposter Loki with one of her sonic blasts. As Erik hit the wall, he changed back into his normal form and was unconscious. Loki's skin quickly changed back to its pale complexion as Iris approached him while the other Avenger's took Erik to the holding cell.

"Loki…" Iris reached up to touch Loki's cheek but he turned away.

"You shouldn't have seen me like that." The trickster quickly stated. "Now you know I am a monster."

He turned away, wanting nothing more than to teleport away from the singer. The thing he feared most was her rejecting him now because of his past, just as he was as a child. Instead, he felt a weight on the back of his jacket. He glanced behind him to see Iris holding on tightly to him, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare tell me what I think." Iris half yelled at the trickster. "You think that looking different makes you a monster? You heard Erik in the cell…. You know what I was forced to do as an agent of HYDRA. Do you think I'm a monster?"

"Iris, you could never be a monster in my eyes." Loki quickly turned, embracing the singer in his long arms.

"And you could never be one in mine." She retorted in his chest as she hugged him tightly. "Don't ever call yourself a monster… You are Loki… My Loki."

"And you my dearest little mortal, are my Iris." He kissed the top of her head.

The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat on the other side of the room. The two turned, Iris' face flushing a bright red as she saw the entire team of the Avengers standing opposite of them in the room. Loki merely chuckled at the singer's flustered expression, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

"It seems we have been found out Iris." Loki chuckled. "And much to my own surprise, they do not seem angry about it."

"I'm pissed because I owe Thor money now…" Stark grumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

It had been a week since Iris and Loki's relationship had become public knowledge to the rest of the team, and surprisingly to Iris, the two of them didn't face any backlash. If anything, it just lead to Loki teasing Iris even more and making her flustered every chance he could. Like now, the god walked into the common room of the Avenger's floor.* His emerald eyes scanned the room to find the small figure of his beloved swaying to the music that FRIDAY was playing through the speakers in the ceiling. He leaned against the wall as he watched her dance as she did the dishes, also listening to her soft singing.

_**Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt**_

_**Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt**_

_**You say "What did you do it with him today?"**_

_**And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray.**_

'_**Cause you're my fella my guy.**_

_**Hand me your Stella and fly.**_

_**By the time, I'm out the door**_

_**You tear men down like Rodger Moore**_

Her eyes closed as she continued to sway to the rhythm of the song, not noticing or hearing Loki approach behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, causing the singer to jump and stop singing. When his chin rested on her shoulder she calmed down, realizing it was Loki.

"You scared me Loki…" She let out a lovingly exasperated sigh.

He nuzzled her neck lovingly, tightening his grip on her waist a bit. "What is troubling you dearest? You never sing such sullen songs unless you have something on your mind."

The singer sighed as she turned around in his arms, resting her head against his chest. Slowly, he pushed away to look her in the eye with his pale hands resting on her shoulders. Hazel eyes met emerald one's as she stared up at him. His thumbs rubbed lazy circles along the front of her shoulders.

"Iris." Loki pushed a bit.

"It's been a week… and they still haven't gotten anything from Erik." Iris finally admitted, her shoulders slumping. "I can't get him to talk. Fury can't get him to talk. No one can get any information out of him!"

Her eyebrows scrunched in frustration at the whole situation. Loki just chuckled softly, causing Iris to look confused at him. She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What is so funny Loki?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Has no one thought about asking the only person who can access a person's memories to get the information out of him?" Loki asked in reply to her question.

"Wait… you can…" Her expression changed to one of hope and joy. "We have to go tell Fury now!"

She grabbed his larger hand in her's, trying to drag him to the elevator. However, with his feet firmly planted on the floor, the small singer found the act impossible. She turned back to her lover, pouting and huffing at him. He held a single finger to his lips, indicating to her that she shouldn't tell the other's what was about to happen. In a shimmer of green magic, he had teleported from her grasp and into Erik's holding cell. Instead of being shocked, the man just looked up unimpressed at the appearance of the trickster.

"Loki…" Erik greeted dryly.

Loki didn't even bother to greet the man before him. With a wave of his hand, Erik was bound with magic and unable to move. He slowly approached the enhanced with his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

"Listen well mortal… the only reason you still are alive is because we require information from your mind." Loki's voice was low and dangerous. "Now, you shall relinquish all of your knowledge to me."

"I will?" Erik just quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes… Now please struggle. It'll only make the process hurt more." Loki grinned sinisterly as he reached his hand to press his thumb to Erik's forehead.

It took only a few moments before Loki had every single one of HYDRA's plans. He withdrew his hand as Erik slumped to the side, the trickster taking a few small steps back. A grin was plastered across his face to see the man who had hurt Iris in pain before him. Another shimmer of green magic and Loki was back in the common room. Iris had sat on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands. The trickster walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Iris.

"What did you learn?" Iris asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everything from the past few months." Loki informed her, reclining his head back on the couch as his arms went to wrap around her shoulders. "I know what they are planning, or at least everything that Erik knows of the plans."

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked, looking up at Loki.

Loki inhaled deeply and exhaled before raising his head to look down at the singer close to his side. He wanted to tell her, but he knew that if he did that she would do something brash. He just shook his head.

"Not now, but there will be a meeting tomorrow where I will brief the whole team on my recent discovery." The trickster replied before placing a tender kiss to the top of her head. "But for now, why don't we go do something a bit more… entertaining."

Iris looked up at the trickster with a raised brow. "Entertaining how?"

"I have been wanting to go to- what you Midgardians call- a movie." Loki suggested. "Maybe we could have dinner afterwards."

The singer just smiled her usual sweet smile, pressing a kiss to Loki's cheek as she stood from her spot on the couch.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea Loki." She smiled.

Iris and Loki were walking through Central Park after having seen a movie. The singer smiled as her hand was gently grasped by the trickster next to her. Suddenly, he stopped walking which caused her to stop as well. She turned around to look up into his green eyes.

"Everything ok Loki?" Iris asked in a low voice as he dropped her hand.

His thin lips curled into a sincere smile as one of his hands went into his coat pocket. "I um… I find myself at a loss for words at the moment."

The shorter woman giggled softly. "Loki speechless? I guess there is a first for everything."

Loki chuckled softly as his free hand gently took a hold of Iris' once more. He smiled as he looked at their hands entwined with one another.

"Close your eyes Iris." Loki uttered the command softly.

Iris just shook her head, but did as he said. Once her hazel eyes were shut, Loki slid his hand out of his coat pocket. With one long step, he went behind the singer and swept her hair to hang over one shoulder. She shuddered softly as his hand grazed across her exposed shoulder. Slowly, Loki draped a beautiful silver and emerald necklace around her neck. He closed the clasp before walking back to stand in front of her.

"You can open now." He said softly.

Iris opened her eyes slowly, the hazel orbs slowly lowering to look at the beautiful jewelry around her neck. Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth as she stared up at Loki. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as she jumped up to give him a kiss.

"You like it?" He asked with a chuckled.

"I love it." Iris corrected him.

Loki rested his forehead against Iris', their noses brushing gently against the others. A cold breeze blew, causing the singer to shiver slightly. The trickster shrugged his own coat off and hung it around the shivering singer's shoulders. She clutched it around her as the larger garment engulfed her. Her mouth opened to protest, that he would get cold but he merely shook his head.

"Frost Giant dearest." Loki answered her silent question. "I don't get cold… but I think it's time that we headed back to the tower."


End file.
